


How It All Began

by honeybearbee



Series: Sentinel!Verse [2]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair isn't happy. Jim isn't happy that Blair isn't happy. A decision is made and a universe is spawned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How It All Began

**Author's Note:**

  * For [popkin16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popkin16/gifts).



> This is basically all popkin16's fault. <3 It's a set up for a larger universe I have in mind. Unbetaed except by me and Word.

Blair sighed with frustration as he closed his laptop. Grading papers was harder than it needed to be, in his opinion. He stretched out on the couch and sighed again, this time relief.

“Something the matter, Chief?” Jim asked as he walked into the apartment. “I could hear you sighing all the way down the hall.”

Blair smiled up at his Sentinel. “That’s because you are attuned to my needs.”

“And what do you need?” Jim snorted. He walked over to the couch and sat by Blair.

“Kisses,” Blair replied firmly. “And maybe Chinese food. I swear my students don’t hear a word I say.”

Jim frowned, but leaned down and kissed Blair slowly. “Don’t know why you still work there,” he muttered as they pulled apart. “Should be working at a place where people appreciate you. Like the precinct.”

Blair kept his eyes closed as he talked, “Jim. We talked about this.”

“It doesn’t mean I have to like it,” Jim snapped as he got off the couch and stalked to the phone. “You’re tense. I’m tense. Hell, Simon is tense.”

“Simon is always tense. The only thing I want to do besides teaching is study Sentinels, but I won’t do that to you.”

Jim didn’t say anything except to order the food his Guide wanted. Once that was done, he turned back to Blair. “Okay.”

“Okay, what?” Blair sat up.

“Study me. Study Sentinels.”

“Jim…”

“No. Look.” Jim began to pace, which meant he was nervous. “After the dissertation disaster, I had some friends call me. They said they had the same symptoms as me. Some of them even have Guides already, not that they know that or anything. These guys are blind out there,” Jim pointed towards the window. Blair guessed he meant the outside world. “They need to know what to do. Their Guides need to know. And really only you can teach them,” Jim finished.

Blair got up from the couch and moved over to Jim. He pulled the taller man down and kissed him. “We can teach them. But, only if you’re sure. It’d be a lot of press. You might not keep your job, which I know you love.”

“I love you more,” Jim declared. “I thought you knew that.”

Blair smiled widely. “I do! I just want you to be happy and your job makes you happy.”

“ _You_ make me happy. And I can save the world in other ways than being a cop.”

“As long as you’re sure.”

“Definitely.”

“Great!” Blair kissed Jim once more before going back to his laptop. “You get ready for dinner, while I look for offices for rent. I have the feeling I’m going to need a bigger office than the one I have now.”

Jim chuckled as he walked upstairs to the loft. He’d tell Blair over dinner that he already bought a building for him to work out of.


End file.
